Swanpaw's Betrayal
by Ruby Emerald and Pearl
Summary: When Swanpaw joins ThunderClan she loves it. Then, Copperpaw betrays her and tells everyone lies so they think of her as someone she isn't. 1 mistake the HE makes and she's blamed for everything. She runs but she doesn't know if it's enough. She meets a group of cats but she's wary. Will she ever go back to her clan. What part of her past haunts her?Erin Hunter owns WARRIORS not us
1. Chapter 1

I start to quietly creep up on a mouse when I hear rustling near me. " Fox dung! I almost had it!" said the brown pelt cat.

Angered, I started to stomp up towards the brown cat. "You've got to be kidding me! Prey is so scarce and you chase away my first kill of the day?" I exclaim.

"Sorry Swanpaw , I didn't mean to chase it away, I thought I saw a rabbit hop towards that berry bush so I ran towards it." He says.

I just sigh and then say, " Well, be more careful Copperpaw! This is the third time this week you chased my prey away! What am I going to say to Alderfang! I already told him three excuses and I don't think he believes any of my excuses!"

My ears perk up as I hear Alderfang call my name, " Swanpaw! Have you found any prey? I thought I saw you chase a mouse."

"I- I was stalking the mouse but then the mouse ran down into a tiny hole." I lied.

Alderfang looks at me with disappointment in his eyes. "I'm guessing you were talking to Copperpaw half the time? Well no more hunting for you, you're going to go and take the ticks of elders! Copperpaw, go back to Bumblestripe and tell him what you've done." He says.

With an exasperated sigh, Copperpaw, tail drooping, walked off into the camp.

"I don't know what is wrong with you these past sunrises but whatever is going on, you should try and focus on the clan and not whatever you're thinking of. He sighs and walks away.

 _I can't believe I got in trouble again because of Copperpaw!_

 _Just because we came to join the clans together doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants to!_

 _I'm going to talk to him I decide._

Tail drooping, I walk off to the medicine cats den.

I see Jayfeather, the person I truly trust, and walk up to him. _I'm going to tell him everything that has happened to me, I decide._

"Hi Swanpaw, something wrong?" He asks.

I start spilling out everything that has happened this week.

*Time Skip*

After I spilled out everything, Jayfeather just stared at me in shock. He proceeded to ask "I don't want to interfere or anything but you should tell Alderfang. He wants what's best for you and I think you know that too. If Copperpaw is doing something that makes you mad, then that should be told to Alderfang or Bramblestar."

I sigh and then say, "Ok, I'll go tell Alderfang once I'm done with elder's ticks." I start walking away but I can feel Jayfeathers blind blue eyes burning through my pelt.

I go inside the elder's den and see Milly arguing with Graystripe.

"I did not place that tick in your fur!" She exclaims.

I see Sandstorm in the other corner staring at them with a sly smile on her face. I sigh and walk up towards her.

"Sandstorm, did you place those ticks on Graystripe?" I ask.

"Ya, just because we're elders does not mean we can't have fun!" She says.

I walk towards Graystripe and say, "Ok Graystripe, sit still so I can Take the ticks out of your fur." I say, A smile crossing my face too.

"Ok, while you're taking out the ticks, I'll tell you the story of me, Firestar and Ravenpaw back in the old days." he says.

"The three of us were bored in the night so we headed out. Once we were almost near the border, Ravenpaw smelled something strange so we set off to that saw a shadow and a snarl. Ravenpaw was scared out of his fur and Firestar was all ready it attack, claws unsheathed and everything. Me on the other hand was just trying to figure out what the scent was.

"On the count of three we'll go and strike at whatever was out their." Firestar said.

He mouthed the words 'one, two three' and then we jumped out.

Their was nothing in sight! Then we heard the snarl again and when we looked down and saw a log and something inside it. It was a rat in a log just snoring as loud as it could. We fell on our backs laughing, killed it and went back home" he said.

By the time he finished his story I finished all the elder's ticks.

"I better get going" I said.

"Okay, well I hope you have a good day today." says Millie with a smile.

I find Alderfang in the warriors den with Sparkshade.

I can hear him discussing something with her but I can't understand whatever they are saying.

I walk into the warriors den, Alderfang hears my footsteps so he turns in my direction.

I can tell he knows that there is something important I have to tell him just by the look of my face.

"Sparkshade, I'll meet you later, I have to talk to Swanpaw real quick." he says.

He trots up to me and we go to the edge of the border in silence when he finally breaks the silence by saying,. "So, what's the problem?" He tries to read my expression and finds nothing.

"I finally have the guts to tell what has been on my mind." I say. I tell him how annoying Copperpaw is and when I finish, Alderfang starts to put the pieces together.

All he says is, " I'll try to find out with Bumblestripe and see if he knows."

He starts to walk away and once he was out of sight I hear a branch crack.

I see Copperpaw walk out. " I guess I am too annoying for you, huh?

Well if you want to say bad things about me, then maybe I should say something about you." he says with a smirk on his face.

I return his reply with a smirk on my face and I say, "Well, there isn't anything other than-"

With a gasp I realize what he meant. "You wouldn't. I thought we were friends." I say, astonished.

"I thought we were to. I'm going to go and tell them right now." He says. He heads towards the camp.

My body reacts before my mind does. I'm running as fast as I can, I ignore the sharp pain of branches scratching my face. In no time I am nowhere near the four clans. Suddenly I realize how tired I am.

Exhausted I lay out in the open, closing my eyes and start dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am walking back inside the house with my sister, Blu. We go and walk around the house, playing with the yarn on the window sill. Then suddenly I see a flash of black fur pass me._

" _Try and catch me! I hear her say._

 _I start chasing her in the backyard and I notice that Buster, the brown furred cat that lives next door is watching us play._

 _My sister puts on her scariest face and starts swiping at me._

 _With a jolt of pain, I realize that Blu has scratched my right ear._

" _I'm so sorry! I just can't seem to sheathe my claws when I need to!" Blu says._

" _That's okay, I can't control my claws either." I reply._

 _We go back to chasing each other and once my back is facing her, I turn around and bat at her neck._

 _I start smiling but then I realize that there is a pool of blood near us. With a gasp of horror I see Blu on ground, gasping for air, as she claws at her neck._

 _I run into the house, get our owners out and by the time they see her, she is lying still, blood still pouring from her wound._

 _My owners get mad at me because they think I killed her so they start throwing rocks at me. I do the only thing I could do._

 _Run._

 _Once I was far away I realized that Buster was following me. "What do you want!" I ask. Now is not the time._

 _Then I realize that he saw me kill Blu._

 _I eagerly ask him, "You aren't going to tell people are you-"No" he said. "I know a place where we can go, far from here" he says._

 _He takes me through zig zags and confusing turns and when we finally reach the destination-._

I wake up as I hear something coming. It sounded like a monster but I couldn't figure out where it was. It started to get louder and louder.'

Then at the last second a cat crashes into me and knocks me out of the way. Dazed I stare at the brown tom-cat but I can't hear whatever he is saying.

That's when I black out.

I open my eyes to see a kitten staring at me. Confused, I jump up and I realize that a bunch of cats are staring at me!

An old she-cat walks up to me and says, "Here, drink some water." she gives me a leaf filled with water. Thirstily, I drink up all the water.

When I look back up, I see a whole family of cats staring at me with curiosity.

"Umm, I better get going now. I need to go somewhere." I say.

A little kitten comes up to me and says, "Don't leave yet, Wait until Hawk comes." I don't know what to say. I have to get going! I think. All the cats are staring at me. waiting for an answer.

"Fine, I'll stay until he comes" I just say

"What's your name?" I ask the young kitten. "Bird" She replies.

 _Nice name.I think._ I look around at the cats and see a pretty yellow she-cat lying on the floor with two kits near her.

I walk up towards her and realize that it was a tired cat. "Hi," I said.

Too tired to speak she just nodded her head and dozed of.

The elderly cat who gave me water came up to me and said, "My name is Candal and that she-cat's name is Sandy." She said.

"She looks tired like she hasn't slept for a long time, If you want I can watch over them for a while." I say.

"That would be great!" Said one of kittens. "Ya, let's play!" Said another. Bird walks up to me and says,Those are my brothers." She says, "The one with gray fur is named Aztec, and with pure white fur is named Cloud." She says

 _The white one looks exactly like Cloudtail! I think._

I take them outside with Bird included, and Aztec says, "Let's hunt! We might become just like my brother Hawk!" We see a house in the corner and I teach them how to make a hunting stance. We come back inside and I look around and I see an elderly tom-cat on a bed of moss. I walk up towards him and I notice that he has Greencough.

"My name is Rose. He has been sick for days now." A Young she-cat, who looks like she is carrying kits says.

"I know a remedy for it." I say, "I'll be right back with some herbs." I walk out the weird red house and head of to the old building.

I creep into Thunderclan territory. I accidently step on a twig which snaps. I freeze to the sound of cats.

"Did you hear that Sparkshade?" He asks. _It's Alderfang!_

"Yeah, I did, I think it came from there." They start walking towards me and I realize that I'm surrounded!

 _I can't let them find me! I think._ I see some brown fur. They're getting closer!

"I see a cat!" I hear Alderfang say. He starts walking towards me. I run past him as fast as I can and when I look back, I see Alderfang and Sparkshade hard on my tail.

I start running as fast as I can. I stumble as I feel claws slash through my tail. I get back up on my feet and see Alderfang, panting, with a little blood on his claws.

I turn my head around so Alderfang can't see my face. "Turn around so I can see your face." he says.

I don't say anything and I hear him walk up towards me. _Mouse brain! I think. I never should've come here!_

"Don't make me hurt you, as young as you are I can still send you away with wounds." he says.

He comes towards my face and I was a little too late to swivel my head around because Alderfang stops in his tracks.

"Swanpaw?" He asks,

Before he asks me anything else, I look at him and without saying anything.

I make a run for it, back to the way I was going.

I look back and see Alderfang just standing there and I also see Sparkshade telling him something I don't understand.

Once i've reached the old building, I take a mouthful of catnip and set of to the red building.

I see the cats waiting for me.

As I walk up to them, they all look at the stack of catnip curiously.

I see a tom-cat walk up to me.

Assuming it's Hawk, I start walking up towards him.

"Thanks for saving me back there." I say.

"Your welcome." He nods towards my mouth. "What's that? It smells good." he asks

"This for that sick elderly cat." I say. Without saying anything else, I head towards the sick cat.

I prod the cat and when the cat's eyes finally flutter open i say, "Here eat these." I say.

The cat finally strains to chew the catnip and swallow it.

With a deep sigh of relief he goes back to sleep.

Hawk walks up to me and says, "So, What's your name?"

"Swanpaw." I reply.

"Nice name, It's getting dark so you should go to bed." He says. "I'll be back, I just want to check on something real quick" I say.

I head out towards Thunderclan and quietly creep up towards the camp.

I hear Dovewing say to Bumblestripe,

"So you think Swanpaw killed the cat on purpose?"

"I don't know, she did run away so she probably did." Says Bumblestripe.

I stare at the warriors den stunned.

 _Copperpaw did tell them!_

In the distance I hear Alderfang and Bramblestar coming from a hunting patrol.

"Tomorrow we'll follow the trail of blood to find Swanpaw."

Says Bramblestar.

 _I totally forgot about the blood trail from my tail!_

 _I have to fix this!_

I hurry towards the end of the blood trail and burry some of it so they dont't see it.

No matter how much I burry it, I can still smell the blood!

 _I have to get those cats out of here so they won't get hurt._

I hurry back to the red building and see them all sound asleep.

I wake them up and when they were all awake, I tell them about the cat and the bloodtrail.

The elderly cat who had greencough, looks better so we set off a little farther from the red building.

By the time we settled in, we were all really tired. "Wait! Where is Bird?" Rose, the cat who is carrying kits asked.

"Wasn't she with us?" Candal, the elderly she-cat asks.

"You don't think she walked back to the barn do you?" Hawk asks. "Let's go find her Hawk, before those cats find her." I say.

We run as fast as we can towards the barn.

"We're too late!" Hawk says.

We see the warrior cats swarmed near the barn.

"I think I smell her scent!" I say.

I sneak past some of the warrior cats and go inside the barn. I look around the barn and I see a bundle of fur huddled in a corner.

I run towards Bird and grab onto her scruff.

When I turn around I'm faced to face with Copperpaw.

"Well, looks like you came back for her didn't you?" he says. "You brought her back here! You lured me in here so I'd come back for her!" I say, astonished.

"You finally put the pieces together didn't you?" He says. He lunges at me and swipes at me, right on top of my eye.

Blood blinds my right eye.

I place bird behind me and lunge at Copperpaw.

I claw his chest and blood starts gushing out.

With an angry snarl, He lunges and aims at my other eye.

He misses but swipes at something behind me.

I look behind me and see Bird, laying on the ground stunned as blood gushes out of her belly.

"Jayfeather!" I scream. "Hurry up! come over here!"

Jayfeather rushes towards Bird, scoops her up and heads towards the herbs.

Hawk comes in and lunges at Copperpaw. "How dare you hurt my sister!" In rage Hawk starts clawing at Copperpaw.

Alderfang comes out of nowhere and drags Hawk out of the barn so he would stop clawing at Copperpaw.

As Copperpaw gasps for air, slowly he stops trying and then finally, lays still on the ground. Everyone is staring at me, stunned. I start backing away, no one stops me so I start running as fast as I ran towards Candal and the other cats. Once I reach there, I start telling them everything that has happened in the barn. When I tell them about Bird, they start panicking. "Is she going to be all right?" Candal asks. "I don't know but one of my friends are mending her right now." I say. "I want to go see her." They all say. " Okay follow me." I say with a sigh.I see Aztec and his brother rush up towards us and asks if they can stay here. We knewthey couldn't cross the river so we let them hid under the ditch. As I walk back to the group I take the lead. I look back to make sure that everyone was here. Roses' mate, Coal is right behind me. Behind him is Candal. The old man who was sick, (named Grus) was behind Candal and then a few more cats were behind him and taking rear was Rose. She didn't look okay so I went to the back of the line. Making Coal take the lead. She starts gasping for air as she falls to the ground. "I- I think they're coming." She says with a pant. "Okay, stay here, I am going to get someone to help okay?"

I don't wait for an answer as I whiz past the other cats.

Once I reach Jayfeather and Leafpool, They look up at me as if expecting something to happen.

"I need your help! My friend's kits are coming!

We run down to Rose and Jayfeather yells,"Swanpaw, get a stick for Rose!"

I ran to get one, and when I got back Rose was crying in pain.

I gave her the stick and in a second, Rose's body convulsed and the stick cracked, I saw a mewling ball of fur come out.

Jayfeather started licking it roughly like he usually does for the queens back in camp.

Rose's body convulsed again and Leafpool started licking too.

Three more convulses came and three more kits came.

"Two She-kits and a Tom, that's great!" Jayfeather exclaimed.

"You did great Rose, better than most queens."

She gives out a happy sigh.

Coal rushes in, fear in his eyes and when he sees the kits his eyes soften. "You did a great job." He said.

I look at the three bundles of fur.

One has yellow fur, the other has white fur with a black paw, and the last one has Snow-white fur.

"I think we'll name her Sun." Rose says, nodding at the yellow furred cat.

I go back to Bird and realize that the blood has stopped and her eyes are open.

Jayfeather comes up to me and says, "She has a life-long injury that we can't heal." He says.

Sandy hears and walks up towards us.

"What is it?" Sandy ask. He takes a deep breath and says, "She can never have kits, ever."


	3. Chapter 3

We all gasp as we stare at Bird with sadness in our eyes.

Bird looks at us and she was about to say something but she gets distracted as she sees Alderfang and Hawk arguing.

I strain my ears to listen but I couldn't hear them.

I walk past them and head toward the stream that is behind the barn and look at my reflection.

I stare at my ears and then I see small drops of blood dripping out of the inside of my left ear.

I plunge my face in water so i can wipe out the blood from my ear.

When I look back at my reflection I see no more blood coming out.

I suddenly jump as I see Candal walk up towards me.

 _I could've heard her! I think._ "I saw what you did." She says.

"You should go to the medicine cats so they can look at you." I nod numbly and walk towards the medicine cats. "What's wrong?" Leafpool asks, Walking up towards me.

"There's something wrong with my left ear" I say.

She walks to her stack of herbs and she takes a peek in my ear.

"I think Copperpaw has clawed your left ear on your strong nerve in your ear."

She says. "There is a clot of blood right on the edge of your ear. I might be able to take it out but it's going to hurt."

I nod and she makes me sit on a rock and she makes me sleep by making me chew on poppy seeds.

As I wake up, I start to hear things more.

I hear things I haven't heard before like the snail under the rock I was sleeping on, Bird's deep breathing as she sleeps, and I hear a mouse scurry in the distance.

 _She's done a way better job. I think._

I realize that it's the middle of the night and I think that this is the perfect time to leave.

I see Hawk and Coal talking to each other.

As I walk up to them I hear Hawk say, "I think it's time we head out."

They both looked at me as I walked towards them.

"You want to come with us?" Hawk asks.

"If you'll let me, I will." I say. "Ya, we'll let you."

He says with a smile.

We rise up everyone and once they all wake up, Rose starts panicking. "How do I get my kits to places!? They're too young to go out!" Violet rushes up to calm her sister.

"We'll make sure nothing will happen to them." She says with a soft, Melodic , soothes by her voice, takes a deep breath and walks in the barn rouse the kits. Coal picks up Raven, who is not able to walk yet and starts to head in our direction. I walk towards Cloud, the fluffy white cat and pick him up. Hawk takes Sun the yellow she-kit and Candal walks up toward Rose and guides Rose to us. We head back towards the river and the ditch, were we were beofre we had to go in search of Bird. When we were about to cross the river, Sun starts struggling in Hawks jaws and Sun starts mewling. "She must be hungry." Rose says. Sandy comes up to Hawk and asks if she could take Sun from here. Eager to get the fur out of his mouth, he gives Sandy Sun and walks up towards Coal and starts talking to him. As we cross the river Sky and Raven have started to squirm and mewl a lot. When we finally reach The end of the river, We set the kits on the ground and we start to settle in again. Sandy walks towards Bird, Scoops her up and walks towards Aztec and Cloud and they all start resting and slowly they all drift off into dreams. As I settle into sleep, I can't help but noticing A yellow light out in the distance. I get up and walk towards it. As I walk towards it I hear Cloud creeping up behind me. "What are you doing here? And why are you following me?" I ask. "I wanted to follow you because I was curious about the Yellow light too." He says. "Ok, fine but don't cause any trouble." I say with a sigh. We head toward the light and we see an old object lying on the ground. As we creep up towards it, We hear a loud hiss and i whip around to see a bunch of strays walking up towards us. "Cloud, walk towards me without saying a word." I say quietly. As he walks up towards me, A cat lunges at us. I snarl and swipe at the cat and blood starts coming out of the corner of his ear. More and more start rushing towards us. I slash very cat that comes towards us but every cat I swipe, it seems like more and more keep coming in. I grab Cloud by the scruff and start running towards the clan because thats the only way that was free of stray cats. As I run through Riverclan I look back to see the strays, hard on my tail. I rush into thunderclan by accident and I see all the cats stare at me with surprise. I start running past them and I accidently crash into Bramblestar. I stumble back and run straight past him. I turn my head around again and see some of the strays fighting with the warrior cats but most of the other stray are still following me. I keep running and stumble as I feel pain in my hind paw. I start running clumsily and see Bumblestripe leading a hunting patrol. He sees me and starts yelling at them and says something but I couldn't catch what he said because I rushed passed him and started stumbling over branches as my hind paw starts to throb with pain. I trip over the branch and fall sideways. I get back on my feet and run over to where cloud fell when I fell. I see him get back on his feet. I pick him up again and head towards Thunderclan and past that, is the ditch where everyone is still sleeping, not knowing that Cloud and I are running for our lives.

* * *

A/N: Remember that we don't own Warriors, only Swanpaw. The rest go to Erin Hunter.


End file.
